The Invasion
by Jarel Kortan
Summary: War of the Worlds fanfic of Hey Arnold. Who will survive the invasion and can everyone work together before more lives are lost. [Complete]
1. It Begins

Hello, this story was inspired by "Arnold's Flight" by Angel St. Mathew. Even though "Arnolds Flight" is Reign of Fire I thought about scenario and I thought about War of the Worlds. So there you go. **Be forwarned that the following story includes character death, I not going to say who, becuase I don't wanna ruin the suspense. If you don't like War of the World then don't read on, if you don't that I have nothing to say to you. **

**Disclamer: I do not own Hey Arnold or War of the Worlds, War of the Worlds is owned by the H.G. Wells who worte the story in 1898. **Just a little fun fact for you. **Well on with the Story, hope you enjoy it as I did writing it. **(A/N: Okay I know it knida obvious whoat least will survive, Oh sorry if this chapter is kinda short, but well see what happens later)

* * *

**Hey Arnold "War of the Worlds"**

_No one would have believed, in the first decade of the twenty-first century that human affairs were being watched keenly and closely by intelligences greater than man's. No one gave a thought to the older worlds as a source of human danger. Yet across the gulf of space, on the planet Mars, intellects vast and cool and unsympathetic regarded our earth with envious eyes, slowly and surely drawing their plans against us. Few voices were ever raised in warning as, with infinite complacency, men went to and fro over this globe, busy about their affairs…_

It was nice autumn day in Hillwood as Arnold was making his way home. It has been 6 years since they left P.S. 118, and now everyone is in 10th grade at Hillwood High. As Arnold made his way home from school as strange storm started appearing over head. Then he remembered reports of thunderstorms that had been occurring all over, but he thought that this couldn't be possible, but with weather being unpredictable, he just shrugged it off.

Moments later as he came closer to his home, lightning started striking all over the place. One strike came close to hitting Arnold only a few feet away. Panicked, Arnold rushed home as fast his legs could take him. Arnold saw over the horizon of buildings that the lightning bolts seem to concentrate on a central point, but he would worry about that latter. Finally Arnold made to the house while the lightning still continued as he entered the boarding home, then his grandpa ran to him. "Hey short man we were worried about you, since those lightning strikes. Are you okay Arnold?" Catching his breath a moment then he was able to talk. "I fine grandpa, how is everyone here?" "A little frightened but no ones physically hurt." "Good." Arnold went to the couch to lie down after that ordeal.

Once the lightning stopped Arnold went to the window and saw a car stopped in the middle of the road, the driver obliviously stumped why his car suddenly stopped working, then heard his grandpa from the other room. "Hey the powers out, a transformer must of went out. Hold on I will get a couple flashlights and a radio to hear what's going on out there" His grandpa went to closet to pull out some stuff. As Phil tried to test if the batteries to see if they were good but the flashlight didn't work. "That's strange, must be bad batteries I got some new ones" He reached for a new pack, and out them in and tested the flashlight again. "Hmm that's odd" Arnold turn to his grandpa "What is it grandpa?" Phil still looking confused over the flashlight "These are new batteries, but they are not working." Arnold remembered the stranded car. "Grandpa I think you might want to see this" He gestured to the window.

Phil walked over to look out the window at the stranded car, and then walked outside. "Sir" Phil said to get the attention of the driver. The driver looked over. Then Phil continued "What seems to be wrong with your car?" The driver turned to the car that now had the hood up. "I don't know I was driving one moment then the next my car stalled." As Arnold sat by the window looking out he suddenly remembered about Helga and if she was okay. Helga and Arnold had only realized their feelings for each other a year ago and have been dating shortly after that. He wondered if Helga was okay after the lightning strikes. "Helga" he whispered to himself, and then ran out the door. Phil noticed him running. "Hey short man where you headed?" Arnold stopped and turned "Helga's I going to see if she is okay" "Okay, don't take too long" Phil waved too him not knowing it may be the last he will see him. With that, Arnold ran off toward Helga's house.

On his way he saw a crowd further down the street, he decided to check it out. He ran as fast he could then Gerald saw him and ran along his side. "Hey Arnold, where you going?" He looked to where the voice came from and saw Gerald catching up to him. "Hey Gerald, I going to check out what happened over there, hey isn't weird about the power going out?" "Yeah I was playing my DS when the power when out along with my DS." "Weird." Arnold said in agreement. They came to a large crowd formed around a huge crack in the road. Stinky, Sid and Harold were already there. "Hey guys" Gerald says as they see their friends. Most of the crowd had been on the opposite side of Arnold and Gerald. Stinky looked up. "Well howdy fellas" "Hey Stinky, Sid and Harold" Arnold says a little happy to see a familiar face. "Hey Arnold, how do you think this happened?" Sid asked confused at what just happened. "I don't know Sid, nothing like this has ever happened before" Just as he finishes his sentence cracks start to form from the hole.

The cracks start to spread out as the crowd heads away further in the opposite direction of Arnold. Arnold and Gerald turn back and turn past the range of the crack that is now creating a circle pattern. To Arnold's surprise, their friends are on the other side of the intersection. Just then, the ground begins to turn almost like a lid on a jar and starts turning. Both Arnold and Gerald watch in amazement as the piece of street continues to turn for a while longer, heavily damaging the builds at the intersection. The ground then up heaves and then drops leaving a gaping hole in the ground. Everyone just stands in awe of what just happened, just then something comes out of the hole that looks like some kind of tube and breaking off into a group of three at the end. It comes out and the end lands on parked car on the corner several yards from where Arnold is standing. Then two more just like it follows it. Everyone's eyes go wide with horror as something else emerges from the hole, what appears to be the main part of the craft. From what Arnold can tell it looks like the back, but he can't tell from the alien design.

From the across the hole Arnold and Gerald can see Stinky, Sid, and Harold go a little closer to it. "Hey maybe we should welcome it." he pulls out a white handkerchief and starts waving it around. "What are you doing Sid?" Harold asks confused as always. "I saying where friendly, its sign language." Sid continues to wave the white handkerchief. "Are you sure? That everyone understands that when you wave a white flag you wanna be friends." "Sure." Sid says reassuringly. "Hey we wanna be friends" Harold says fallowed by Stinky "Yeah I reckon we can be friends." Then the machine extends out four things that look like a weird kind of light pole, two on each side. Arnold sees this then gets a gut feeling something bad is going to happen, he wants to yell for them to get away. His mind sends the signal to yell, but his mouth stays closed out of fear of what that machine might do.

Sid, Stinky, and Harold continue to try to welcome the new arrives as the rest of the crowd watches on frightened of the machine. As Arnold and Gerald watch their friends from the other side continue to communicate with the machine, then like a flash of light the machine fires a few beams of energy at the three instantly incinerating them. "No" both Arnold and Gerald yell out in unison, Arnold and Gerald were in shock as the craft fired a few more shots hitting people, as they disappear in a cloud of ash and remnants of clothes flying off into the air. Then instinct kicks in to run away from the machine. Gerald glances back real quickly only to see people burn up into ashes one by one, dropping like flies. " Arnold what do we do know?" "Helga," "What?" "I need to see if she is okay and then get her and the others out of here." "But how? everything is out." "I don't know Gerald, but we have to" The two run to Helga's house hoping that she is there alive and safe.

* * *

So what did you think, I will post the next chapter As soon as I can, That is I get a least a few reviews, Hope Hope Hope. Oh please no flames.Please be kind

Oh If by some Miracle you've seen the 1953 version then you will reconize a certain scene. For those who don't the attempt to comunicate with the ship was in the 1953 version. Oh just one more thing for those who haven't seen the 1953 version and live in souther California, mainly in the L.A. County Area. The 1953 version focuses on that area.


	2. Escape

First let my give props to:

**DarthRoden:** **Hey thanks for the review. I love your stories and I hope I can be as good as you someday. Your a heck of a good writer and I say keep up the good stroies. Oh I got the opening monolouge form the original screen play, but I have the book lying around somewhere in a box. We just moved into a new house etc. Well Thank you again. and May the Force be with you.**

Well here is another Chapter in the story "Invasion". Enjoy.

* * *

Hey Arnold "War of the Worlds"

Chapter 2

Arnold and Gerald continued running not having time to fully take in what just happened. After a few minutes and turning down a few streets, they came too Helga's home. Arnold breathed a sigh of relief that this area hasn't been attacked…yet. They finally came up to it and ran of the small stoop to knock on the door. Big Bob came to door. "What? Who is it?" "Relax Mr. Pataki it's just me Arnold and Gerald." "Oh, its you, well what you just standing there for come in." With that Arnold and Gerald were lead inside. Helga came running to Arnold jumped into his arms. "Well I glad to see you're alright Helga, but would you mind, I can't breath." "Oh sorry." Helga let go. " Arnold I have been so worried about you, what with the freak thunderstorm and all." The Arnold snapped out of his trance to what just happened moments earlier, he put his hands on her shoulders. "Helga listen to me we have to get out of here, to somewhere safe." Now looking worried and heart pounding "What Arnold, what's going on?" Arnold didn't answer just yet, instead turn to Big Bob. "Mr. Pataki, by any chance do have emergency supplies that can help?" Big Bob looked at him confused. "Yeah there the garage, why?" "We have to get out of here, if we don't…" Arnold couldn't bear the thought of what might happened it made him sick to his stomach to think about it.

Helga now sounding more worried with a little panic setting in. "What will happen if we don't?" "Listen you just have to trust me, now Mr. Pataki, can you help us?" "Sure it just so happens I have a bunker in the mountains for an emergency, we can stay there until whatever's happening just blows over." "Good, now we should get going, I will answer your questions Helga once we're safely away." he looks at with a reassuring smile that everything will be alright, but even he had trouble believing that every thing will be okay. The one guy who always looked on the bright side no matter what the situation, felt uncertainty for the first time. Without wasting too much time Helga's family not including Olga because she was out of state at that moment, along with Arnold and Gerald got into Big Bobs hum-vee, with all the necessary supplies. Big Bob turned the key for starting the car only the car didn't start, not even a sound. "What how is the battery dead?" Arnold suddenly remembered the stalled cars he saw. "Mr. Pataki, that thunderstorm must have sent out an EMP, do you have anything of back up?" (A/N: E.M.P. Electro Magnetic Pulse) Big Bob thought for a moment then he realized he had something just incase of some kind of EMP hit. "Yes I have some back up batteries and a radio." Gerald spoke up. "But will they still work?" "They should I have them in a Faraday Cage with RF Shielding." With that Big Bob got of the car to get the extra battery.

He stopped at a large metal box, and pulled out a spare car battery and went to work installing it. A few minutes later the battery was installed and the car started up this time. He also grabbed a radio and a few flashlights from the metal box. Without hesitation Big Bob floored it through the garage door, breaking it right off. Arnold pointed out the last know area where the tripod was last at, so they headed in the opposite direction. As Bob drove he had to swerve around cars and people to get out of the city, but it wasn't easy people were panicking around them and trying to stop them to get a ride. Gerald suddenly remembered Phoebe and wondered if she was alright. "Mr. Pataki" Gerald yelled out in panic. "We need to get Phoebe." Big Bob looked at him through the rear view mirror. "Alright." That was all he said before making a hard right toward Phoebe's house.

A minute later, they arrived to see Phoebe running out crying. Without a word Phoebe jumped in the car, still crying. Gerald hugged her to comfort her. "What happened Phoebe?" Phoebe looked up, she stopped crying but a few tears ran down her face. "M…my…my…par-" Gerald cover her lips with a finger "Sshhh it's alright, just rest and you can explain later." Phoebe started to calm down a little. Helga turned to Arnold confused. "Okay Arnold what's happening?" Arnold let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, I don't what exactly happened, just what I saw. There was the huge machine that had three legs like a tripod-" Phoebe started crying again at the vary mention of those machines. Then she spoke up. "Those m…ma…machines, those tripods they-" Phoebe broke off at the memory of what happened. Helga looked at Phoebe then at Arnold who continued talking. "Well it came out of the street, and-" Helga was now getting upset. "What?" "The machine fired some kind of weapon, I never seen anything like it." Arnold stared into space then snapped out. "Well we were behind it, but we saw Stinky, Sid and Harold on the other side facing the front of the machine and-" Arnold broke off again at the painful memory, Helga started to figure were the story was going, with fear building up. "Well Stinky, Sid, Harold were…" Arnold drifted off, trying to hold back the tears. Helga looked at Gerald puzzled. "I don't know, but the closest word I can think of is…v…va…vaporized…" Gerald tried to be strong, but only now was Gerald was processing what happened and it hurt to think about their friends that are now gone and only hoped that more wouldn't join them. Helga couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was like a bad dream.

As the car continued down the road dodging stalled cars and Pedestrians, then as they pass up another street the tripod emerges from the buildings as they pass. Helga got her first glimpse of the machine that was now behind them and screamed at the sight of the machine shooting at the people below it. Bob saw it the rear view mirror and went as fast as he could with all the obstacles in his way. The tripod seemed to follow them as a wake of death and destruction lay behind it. Their were a few near misses to the car as he swerved to dodge the fire. Then out of nowhere another tripod came around in front of them so Bob turn down a street that was before the other tripod. As they turned they hear what sounded like a deafening foghorn sound from the other one just before it opened fire on the people.

Big Bob soon realized they weren't going to lose them anytime soon. So he made a decision that he didn't want to make lightly, but the tripods were on there trail and showing no sign of giving up. Bob turn down an alley way and stopped a few feet in. "Dad what are you doing?" Bob turned around not wanting to say what he had to say, hoping that this was just some bad dream and he would wake up, warm in his bed. "Helga." He said softly "Yes dad?" He finally got her name right, shame it would be the first and indeed the last time. "Don't cry Helga, just do what I say. You and your friends get out of the car, I will create a diversion so you can make a run for it. Here" He handed her the map to the bunker, Helga started crying. "Helga please understand, take your friends to the bunker, and if and when this thing blows over you can live a full life." Tears begin to fall from her eyes, he brushed away the tear running down her face "But dad I can't-" "Yes you can Helga you're a Pataki. Your strong you can do this, now get out while you still can." Arnold grabbed the supplies and got out with Phoebe and Gerald.

"No more tears Helga I have to do this, so that you may have a chance to live a full life" Helga slowly got out knowing she couldn't win the argument. "Oh Helga." she stopped. "I want you to know that I love you and tell Arnold that I'm glad to have him as a son and that he will keep you safe. He's a good kid Helga, you made a wise choice in choosing him. Now go Helga before it's too late." He turned to Miriam. "You to Miriam." She just stayed there. "Go Miriam." She looked at him. "I'm not leaving you Bob. If I die I want to spend my last moments with the man I love." Time was ticking and Bob knew it. He turned to Helga, she just nodded. "Okay Miriam, just hang on." he looked at Helga one more time. "Please don't let my effort be in vain." Then he handed her an envelope. "Bye Helga, I love you." "I love you too, both of you." The car suddenly went into reverse back out onto the street and speed off leading the tripods away. Helga then saw the two tripods pass by, then she ran to the corner peeking her head out to see the car drive off down the road. The tripod in front fired and all see saw was a fireball, but couldn't tell what it was.

* * *

So what did you think? good? bad? unsure? tell me please. 

I will get out the next chapter as soon as I can.Thanks for reading and see you next chapter.


	3. Close Encounter

Here it is another chapter. Sorry for the delay, first I had a small case of writers block, and second I wanted to wait for a review, so I know that someone likes it.

Special Thanks to American HOT Fender for reading my story I appreciate you feedback. By the I really enjoy your story, can't for the next chapter. So without furher delay here is chapter 3.

Desclaimer: Do I have to say anything

* * *

Hey Arnold "War of the Worlds"

Chapter 3

Soon Helga saw the remains of a car being tossed by the explosion "No." Helga scream out and almost started to run out but Arnold grab and pulled her back into the ally. Gerald still holding Phoebe close "What are we going to do Arnold?" Asked Gerald he looked at him still holding Helga trying to comfort her. "We will go to that bunker and hide out their." "But how are we going to get there?" Helga slowly gave Arnold the map, he took it and looked it. "This is how" Showing Gerald the map "He left us a map, now we have to get moving." He looked at Helga concerned. "Helga we have to get going" She just sat their shivering still in shock at what happened. "Helga we have to get moving." He started to raise his voice so she looked up and just nodded. So the four of them took off heading down the ally way.

An hour later, the four of them kept moving through ally ways managing to stay out of the way of those tripods. They could hear weapons fire in the distance, maybe a couple blocks away; they followed it to the source. They came down another ally way to see some jeeps and tanks, as they peeked out they say several tanks and some other heavily armed vehicles all firing at the tripod down the street. One of the sergeants noticed them and ran over yelling "Hey you kids shouldn't be here, you have to get away from here, I'll have one of my jeeps take you" He turns to of the other soldiers "You, take these four in a jeep to the base" "Yes sir" the soldier runs for one the jeeps.

Before they can step out of the ally way, beam of energy wipes out the soldiers including the sergeant. A few more shots and the tanks are now just piles of metal. Arnold sees one of the jeeps unscathed; he peeks around to see the tripod going another direction. He looks back at everybody "Okay guys were going to take that jeep and get as far as we can." "But Arnold I think we stand a better chance on foot, rather be an exposed target barreling down the road" Gerald said in response. "But we can cover more ground quicker, and get the hell out of here" Gerald just shrugs knowing he also wants to get out of as quickly as possible. "Ok" They made a run for the jeep. They all get in as Arnold took the wheel with Helga in the seat next to him and Gerald and Phoebe in the back.

With no hesitation, he drove off down the road, toward the hills. "Phoebe are you okay?" She looks at him weakly "Yes I'll be fine." Gerald hugged her to comfort her. A while latter before they got to an intersection one of the tripods legs step in front of them, Arnold stopped just short of it. The tripod saw them so they rushed of jeep. They barely made it in time before it fired on the jeep, Arnold saw a basement door and rushed inside then the others followed. He shut the door behind them and secured it with a barricade. Gerald explored the basement and found some dry foods. "Hey guys I found some food." Gerald yelled out to everyone. A half hour later they were eating. Helga however was sitting in the corner watching them. She remembered the envelope that Bob gave her, so she took it out to read it. Thank goodness they still had the flashlights she thought to herself. They provided enough light to see.

She took it out and started to read it;

_Dear Helga, _

_ If you are reading this, then this means I am no longer of this earth. Helga however I went, I want you to remain strong. You're a Pataki and Pataki's never quit. I sorry for everything, I realize now that I have never been the perfect father. And we always showed more attention on Olga. Also that boy Arnold you with is a good kid, you made a wise decision in choosing him, I only wish Olga had enough sense to pick the right guy. I guess that's one thing you have over your sister, and that's intuition. Oh before I forget, you and Arnold have my blessings for when that day comes. I wish I could be there to walk you down the aisle on your special day. Whoa I getting ahead of myself, Anyway Helga I want you to know that we love you and make us proud Helga. Good luck and Godspeed to you and Arnold. _

_Sincerely; _

_Big Bob Pataki _

She began to cry at the memory of lost parents. Helga realized that she didn't know what she had until it was gone and now they were never coming back. Arnold turn to see how she was doing and saw here crying. Helga tried to hold back the tears; her head hung low trying to hide her face. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up quickly to see Arnold. "Helga." he said softly "Well get through this, you have to have faith." Helga looked back at the letter then at him. "Look Helga, nothing I can say or do can bring them back, but we have to live on, to be strong..." Arnold drifted off looking at the ground then at her. "More importantly, strong for them." Helga knew he was right; she had to be strong until this was over.

Helga thought a moment and then saw the date on the letter, he only wrote this a few days ago. It's almost like he knew it would happen, what happened in North Dakota must have been real then, and he anticipated there return. Arnold hugged her tightly not wanting to let go. They starred into each others eye's for a moment that seemed like eternity. Arnold moved in closer and lightly kissed her on the lips, and then as he pulled away she kissed him deeper and longer. Helga knew that something will ruin the moment but at least she had it.

Then the sound of a gun being loaded brought them out of their kiss. Gerald walked over to Arnold " Arnold look what found, now when those aliens are going to get what's coming to them." "What?" Arnold said as he got up from Helga, he couldn't believe what his friend was saying, had he gone mad. Then they hear the machine nearby walking around. " Arnold you know how those machines came out of the ground?" he just nodded, not sure were Gerald was going with this. "Well those machines must have been buried here centuries ago." "What are you saying Gerald?" Arnold feared what he was planning on doing "I'm saying that we return the favor"

There was a sudden sound from upstairs, something was in the house. The four of them ran for cover hiding but still able to see the door that leads in to the rest of the house. The door seemed to be pushed open and in came a weird looking thing that resembled a snake, then the head opened up and two lights came on and between them appeared to be a camera of some kind. "What is that Arnold?" Gerald whispered to Arnold. "I don't know, but it seems to be some kind of periscope" he whispered back. The periscope floated over the ground looking around the basement. After a few minutes the periscope retracted and disappeared. They all breathed a sigh of relief and got out of there hiding spot. "We have to get out of here." said Arnold trying to think of a way they can get out.

Arnold began to undo the barricade that he made, Gerald also helped out. They continued to work it for a few more minutes almost done when they heard Helga scream they turned to see the periscope starring right at the only few feet away. Then Gerald saw something out of the corner of his eye, there was an axe. He quickly picked it up and began hacking away at the periscope. It fell to the ground as he continued hacking away until the head was completely torn off. Then the rest of it retracted and went back into the ship. Arnold and Gerald continued trying to get the way clear.

Another minute passed only to be interrupted again but only now it was on of the aliens Helga and Phoebe screamed and ran to Gerald and Arnold. Arnold pick up a small piece of two by four and threw it at the alien. The alien shrieked and ran off injured back into its ship. Soon the way was clear and they ran out of the building, just when they got out of the ally way the building was destroyed behind them. A few minutes they could see Wells Ridge was in sight at last, only a few hundred yards to go so the four were on their way.

* * *

So what you think. I taking cues from the old version and new version. Now there were two scenes that came from the original 1953 version, first the white flag and theencounter in this chapter. Well I hope your enjoying as much as I am. only a few more chapters to go. Not sure exactly how many, but its not a high number. Well until the next chapter. 


	4. Captured

Cool chapter 4 is up.

Once again special thanks to **American HOT Fender**. OH I took events from maily the original 1953 version and of course the 2005 version. You can rent the 1953 version at Hollywood video or somewhere. I grew up on that movie then when I heard Spielbergwas making it, it was too cool. Well thanks again for reading and I hope your enjoying it.

Well anyway, there is a small spoiler, but I changed it so that hopefully it won't ruin too much. One part is mostly implied and notmentioned directly. I admit this chapter was hard, becuase I had ran out of ideas and it took awhile to come up with something, but once I did, it practicly wrote itself.I'm just going to shut upnow, Enjoy.

* * *

Hey Arnold "War of the Worlds"

Chapter 4

They now reached wells ridge, Gerald and Phoebe were in front of them as Helga and Arnold were behind since Helga tripped earlier hurting her ankle. Arnold had to help Helga along while the item now on his shoulder was a small bandolier of grenades he took from an abandoned jeep. He figured if the worst should happen maybe, just maybe he can take one out. Soon the bunker door was in sight, only three-hundred yards. Then out of no where a tripod cuts right in front of Arnold and Helga. Gerald and Phoebe stop and turn realizing they have not been spotted Arnold signals from them to keep going. Phoebe starts to cry looking at her friend Helga, fearing the worst. They kept going, knowing they couldn't possibly help them.

Arnold and Helga looked up at the tripod, why hasn't it fired? what is it waiting for? They both thought as questions raced through their minds. Then two tentacles sprung out and grabbed both of them. In moments they dumped into a small cage that rested below the head of the machine. There were other people in the cage as well. Arnold looked around franticly and saw another cage on the other side, also with people in it. More questions race in his mind again, what do they attend to do to us? He soon got his answer in a small opening in the cage on the top was what looked like some kind of organic opening.

This machine must be some kind of bio-mechanical ship. Just then a small tendril comes out of the opening and wraps around a person that was across from Arnold, soon everyone went into panic. The lady struggled against the strange tendril but could not get free of it. Everyone around just scooted away from what was happening. Arnold held on tight to Helga, they knew this was the end and there was nothing to stop it. Soon Arnold saw the machine spray out something from one of the tentacles, he could see from that ships onboard lights that it was a dark red liquid, almost blood red.

Then it hit him, they were using the human race to redecorate the landscape, which was putting it lightly. Arnold suddenly realized that if those ships came from under ground, then they have been here for centuries, right under our own feet. He remembered traveling frequently through that intersection where it emerged; it had been there all this time. But then who is driving these things? Arnold remembered there was large hole in the ground, and that couldn't have been caused by lightning alone, some thing must have been in those storms.

Arnold's thoughts were interrupted by a tendril wrapping around his waste, he looked at Helga who was now tearing up. He held on to her for dear life as he was sucked into the machine. As he was lifted the bandolier of grenades slipped from the shoulder to his hand, while his other hand was held on by Helga. She screamed for help so everyone teamed up to keep Arnold from being killed by the machine. Moments later he was submerged up to his head in the weird orifice. Only one arm was sticking out. After a few moments of struggle they manage to pull Arnold out.

His head emerged soon followed by the rest of him, to which Helga was relieved to see was still alive. A few seconds pass and some in the cage pulls a knife he had on his side in a holster. When Arnold was pulled out enough, he saw a section revealed and cut it quickly. The severed tendril went back into the ship and everyone fell backwards in the cage. Arnold spit out a couple pins from the grenades, Helga saw the pins and yelled for everyone to brace themselves. In a few seconds explosions came from the ship and rock both cages badly.

One more explosion took out the entire front section of the ship revealing the inside. The tripod fell against a building they were walking by at the time then both cages detached and fell off. The people crawled out of the cages onto the street. Some people suffered broken bones and were helped out while others received minor injuries. Both Arnold and Helga walked with the survivors to a somewhere safe. It was nearing dawn as they continued to walk, then they came upon a church and everyone proceeded to go in. They had survived one tripod, but there were more and it would be a matter of days before all life on earth is extinct. As they entered, there was a sermon in progress, and the priest went on praying for salvation and soon the others joined in.

Death and destruction could be heard from the outside. Yet everyone remained calm now fearing nothing as they prayed for various things here and there, mainly for salvation from these evil machines that rained doom upon this world, as well as for the lives already lost. Arnold suddenly remembered his grandparents and hoped and prayed for there safety. Arnold and Helga both hugged each other tightly not wanting to let go of each other. Arnold pulled away looking at Helga who was trying to hold back her tears. "Helga, I just want to know that before we die…I love you" He said softly. "I love you two football head." she said with a smirk, trying to show humor in an otherwise bleak situation, Arnold just smiled at his nickname. He was about to kiss her when the sound outside just stopped, he looked around, why did the noises stop. He and Helga started for the doors with everyone else. He opened the doors and everyone froze at what they saw.

**Deus ex machina...** (_DAY-us ex MAK-in-a)_

* * *

If you've seen either version or read the book you know whats happening. I will say what that means on the next/last chapter, or you can look it up, if you want. 

Well, how was this chapter, sorry is was shorter then the previous chapters, but whatever life goes on. "Life will find a way" -Dr.Malcom "Jurassic Park" So Untill next chapter see you later.


	5. Live On

It is over, the last chapter. Hope your enjoying the story. I must say that the mojority of this story was inspired by the 1953 version, but the thing with the bunker, that was mine. Where as the tripod destroyed by the granades was the 2005 version, as well as they the tripods and how they invaded and everything else was also the 2005 version, well duh.

Special Thanks to **Darth Roden**, Oh in many was, your right! As I had already wrote above. Until you mentioned it I didn't realize I was writing this close to Halloween. (Bonus points, wohoo) That is just somthing I say.) Oh, I noticed in the Halloween episode when Arnold does the broadcast like Orson Wells, thatwhere the water tower is located on Wells Ridge.Wellanyway, thanks for your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Also Special Thanks to **American HOT Fender,** I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

* * *

Hey Arnold "War of the Worlds"

Chapter 5

What everyone saw left them in a state of shock; there it was collapsed on the ground in front of everybody. Arnold and Helga were in the front of the pack looking over at the crashed tripod. The group slowly walked over to it as they did another tripod came from down the road, every stopped in their tracks watching what this machine was doing. The tripod was staggering around, it seemed something was happening to the pilot; the weapons flickered on and off threatening to fire on the crowd. It did fire but the beam missed and just hit some asphalt in front of it. Everyone shuttered when it fired but thankfully, it missed. It staggered around some more and finally fell down crashing down on a building, once it fell; they turned to the other tripod closest to them.

Arnold approached it cautiously and slowly. " Arnold." Helga said trying not to yell. "Be careful." He just nodded yes and turned back to the machine. Just then the main latch opened up, and everyone backed away. A large amount of orangish liquid came gushing out of the ship and stopped after a few seconds. Arnold approached again. He turned to the crowd. "We all prayed for a miracle" He looked back at the ship to see an arm trying to crawl out, but stopped. The crowd drew closer as Arnold went over to inspect it, he picked up them arm. 'Lifeless' he thought to himself, he looked inside of the ship and saw the martian laying dead inside his ship. The sound of all the remaining church bells rang through the city. People started to come out of hiding left and right as people looked at the downed craft all over the city.

Arnold suddenly remembered Gerald and Phoebe, he grabbed Helga's arm and ran off for Wells Ridge to get there friends. As they continued down the street they could see the damage left in the wake of these martians. They soon found themselves in a familiar part of town and Arnold's heart sunk into his chest. He saw that much of the building had been destroyed, only leaving some walls still standing. He ran toward it and started rummaging through the debris and ruble hoping to find someone still alive. Helga joined in the search with him trying to find if anyone survived. A small sound could be heard from under the ruble. Arnold quickly went to the source.

As Arnold and Helga pulled away the debris they saw a basement door and opened it up. Arnold's eyes lit up to see his grandpa alive and well, he was followed by his grandma, then Mr. Hyunh, then the last one out was Oskar. Arnold looked at them worried. "Where's Ernie or Suzie?" Phil walked up to him his head hung low. "Listen they were at work when it happened, we don't know where there at or if there alive, but don't worry too short man, we will search the city for them to see if they're okay." Oskar tried to hold back his tears as he feared the worst. Helga pulled on Arnold's arm " Arnold, we have to get to Phoebe and Gerald." "Oh yeah" he turned back to his grandpa "Listen grandpa we will be back we have to get Gerald and Phoebe, their at…" He drifted off not wanting to say his name, he looked at Helga and she nodded. "at Mr. Pataki's bunker" Phil looked up "Did they?" Arnold and Helga swung their head 'no'.

"Well you better get to your friends short man." with that Arnold and Helga ran off toward Wells Ridge. An hour later they made it up to Wells Ridge with the bunker in sight. They both ran up to the door and knocked on it a few times and yelled through the door hoping they would hear them. "Gerald, it us, me and Helga, its over, its over" he yelled at the door. Then a sound of the lock could be heard and Gerald slowly opened the door. " Arnold" yelled Gerald glad to see his friend still alive, and Helga standing close to him. Phoebe came out an saw Helga and charged, giving her a hug, everyone then exchanged hugs. Now the two couples started walking over to look at the city and how much of it is in ruins. Helga looked at Arnold " Arnold?" "Yes." he said look at her. "What will happen now?" Arnold surveyed the city. "Live on" he let out a heavy sigh. "Live on, and rebuild." They looked out over the city in ruins and now it was time to rebuild and start life all over again. _The Martians had no resistance to the bacteria in our atmosphere to which we have long since become immune. Once they had breathed our air, germs, which no longer affect us, began to kill them. The end came swiftly. All over the world, their machines began to stop and fall. After all that men could do had failed, the Martians were destroyed and humanity was saved by the littlest things which God and His wisdom had put upon this Earth. _

* * *

So there you have it, Once again what did you think? Please let me know what you think. For those of you who saw the orignal 1953 version are more familiar with what happened. and for those who haven't, what are you doing? go rent it now, Sure it was made in 1953, but it's still good. That is if you like the classics.

**Deus ex machina** (_deus ex māchinā_, plural _deī ex māchinīs_) is Latin for "god from the machine" or "god in the machine" or "hand in the machine" which means for something to end so suddenly or like when the hero is surrounded and has no chance **Dues ex machina** is when something saves him at the last minute

Once more, no real cartoons were harmed in the making of this story.

(Yelling) "Bilderbeck -- DuBrock! SYLVIA!" -Clayton "War of the Worlds" (1953)


End file.
